


Niech spróbują

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angry Scott, Angry Stiles, Controversy, Drama, F/F, Ignores Season 5, M/M, Malia is a Good Bro, OT3, Pack Feels, Polyamory, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is an ass, Season 3 Spoilers, Some of us are human, Threesome - M/M/M, bless her, fuck him, kind of
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles podszedł szybkim krokiem do stolika i wyrwał przedmiot z rąk Lydii.

</p><p>- Ej, ja nie grzebię bezczelnie w waszych telefonach.

</p><p>- Stiles! – zdołał jednocześnie wykrztusić i wykrzyknąć Scott. – Co, do cholery, robią w twojej komórce nagie zdjęcia Petera i Chrisa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niech spróbują

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To the Challengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921606) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



> Yo, ludzie! Co tam? Jak tam? Od dłuższego czasu było ciężko, życie mnie zeżarło, stąd moja mała aktywność, powracam w wielkim stylu, by znów Was na trochę opuścić, ale mam nadzieję, że te cztery, nie takie znowu krótkie, teksty jakoś Wam to zrekompensują :** Jak tam matury, egzaminy, zaliczenia, wszystko w porządku? Jakieś plany na wakacje – praca, szalony wyjazd z przyjaciółmi, koncert, zabarykadowanie się w domu i letarg? Piszcie śmiało pod tekstem, jestem spragniona wieści ze świata! :D 
> 
> Na koniec tego potyrtanego monologu pragnę podziękować Croyance, gdyż miała wyczucie czasu, a czasem to więcej niż tysiąc słów ;)) Pozdrawiam też gorąco (albo wręcz przeciwnie, biorąc pod uwagę panujący upał) NiebieskąMyszkę, której te kilka tekstów obiecałam już jakiś czas temu. Są pewnie nieco kulawe, przez wzgląd na przerwę, jaką miałam w tłumaczeniach, więc będziesz mogła sobie cosik ponarzekać ;) Tak, jak mówiłam, to nie są typowe Petophery, aleeee mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko Ci się spodobają <3 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Stiles nie mógł uwierzyć, że wcześniej czuł tremę na myśl o ponownym spotkaniu z watahą. Malia, Kira, Lydia, Scott oraz Liam siedzieli roześmiani, ciesząc się nawzajem swoim towarzystwem w taniej restauracji, która pamiętała czasy, kiedy ich wszystkich nie było jeszcze na świecie. Znajdowała się blisko ich starej szkoły, dlatego też często do niej przychodzili, ucząc się w Beacon Hills. Od tamtej pory minęło siedem lat i większość z nich skończyła już z powodzeniem studia.

Kira oparła głowę o ramię Malii, śmiejąc się z czegoś, co powiedział Scott. Tate natomiast zwinnie prześlizgnęła się palcami pomiędzy jej dłońmi, kradnąc w ten sposób kilka kawałków kurczaka z sałatki Lydii. Martin machnęła widelcem w sposób, jakby miała ją zamiar nim dźgnąć, te bądź co bądź mordercze zamiary nie przeszkadzały jej bynajmniej zupełnie w dalszym prowadzeniu rozmowy z Liamem.

Stiles uśmiechnął się pod nosem, popijając w tym czasie swojego milkshake’a. Wszystko było jak za dawnych czasów, z tą różnicą, iż tym razem nikt nie próbował ich zabić.

Telefon Stilesa zawibrował i chłopak wyciągnął go z kieszeni. Peter wysłał mu zdjęcie. Zdjęcie, na którym Chris spał na kanapie, a Hale klęczał przy nim na podłodze, całując go w czoło.

 _Zazdrosny?_ , głosiła wiadomość pod spodem.

Stiles parsknął z rozbawieniem i odpisał: _Nie, ale to brzmi jak Ty. Niedługo wrócę do domu i poświęcę Ci większość mojej uwagi._

_Większość?_

_Hej, Chris też jej potrzebuje._

W tym momencie Scott szturchnął Stilesa między żebra.

\- Ej, myślałem, że jasno uzgodniliśmy: żadnych telefonów. Kto wie, kiedy znów dane nam będzie spotkać się w pełnym składzie?

Liam jęknął.

\- Na pewno nie przed egzaminami. To niesprawiedliwe, nikt z was mnie nie ostrzegł, że studia są takie ciężkie.

\- Cóż, ja z pewnością nie – zwróciła niemal od razu uwagę Lydia. – Serio, nie rozumiem, na co tak wszyscy narzekacie. Uczelnia prawie niczym nie różni się od zwykłej szkoły – te same testy, te same eseje.

Kira i Malia zadrżały wspólnie na samo wspomnienie.

\- Nie wszyscy to geniusze jak ty – odparł Stiles, kładąc telefon na stole.

\- To prawda – zgodziła się Lydia, uderzając rękę Malii, próbującą po raz kolejny dobrać się do jej sałatki. – Jesteś jakiś strasznie cichy – dodała nagle, zmieniając całkowicie temat.

\- Żartujesz sobie? Chyba z pół godziny opowiadałem o pisaniu magisterki, a drugie pół, jeśli nie więcej, użalałem się nad katuszami związanymi z fuszerką, gdzie przeglądam wnioski osób ubiegających się o przyjęcie na studia. Większość z nich przypomina moje smsy. Serio, myślałem, że celem matury jest nauka solidnych podstaw i przygotowanie do wstąpienia w mury uczelni.

\- Kolejny dowód na to, że studia nie są wcale takie straszne – stwierdziła Lydia.

Na te słowa Liam ukrył twarz w ramionach i po raz kolejny jęknął. Scott ze współczuciem poklepał go po plecach.

\- Niemniej nie o to mi chodziło – zaczęła znów Martin, odrzucając włosy do tyłu i złączając dłonie, o które to po chwili podparła podbródek. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że już od dłuższego czasu się z kimś umawiasz…

Dziewczyna zawiesiła sugestywnie głos, a Stiles musiał zrobić wszystko, co było w jego mocy, by tylko nie stężeć. Z Peterem i Chrisem był w związku już od paru ładnych lat i choć korciło go, by powiedzieć o tym swoim przyjaciołom, to jednak wystrzegał się tego jak ognia. Kochał ich obu i z chęcią pokazywał się z nimi przy obcych, jednak rodzina i przyjaciele – to była całkiem inna bajka.

To nie tak, że chciał mieć przed najbliższymi jakieś sekrety, albo że się czegoś wstydził, po prostu nie był na tyle naiwny, by powiedzieć im prawdę. Fakt, iż uwikłał się w poligamiczny związek z dwojgiem starszych mężczyzn, był wystarczającym powodem, dla którego większość ludzi uznałaby go za chorego na głowę i podważałaby jego zdolność do podejmowania racjonalnych decyzji. Gdyby dodatkowo ci ludzie wiedzieli o przeszłości Petera, o tym, że Stiles umawiał się kiedyś z Malią i że Chris to ojciec jego zmarłej przyjaciółki, to już bez żadnych ogródek przyczepiliby mu etykietkę zwyrodnialca i najbardziej odrażającej osoby na Ziemi.

Przekonanie przyjaciół do jego związku z dwoma starszymi mężczyznami byłoby trudne, ale nie niemożliwe. To, czego by nie zaakceptowali, to relacji, jakie obecnie utrzymywał z Peterem i Chrisem. Nieco trudna do przełknięcia prawda była taka, iż Stiles nie mógł ich nawet o to winić.

Wszystkie te powody, które wzbudziłyby w nich obrzydzenie, były tymi samymi, które jemu kazały się zawahać te kilka lat temu, kiedy Peter po raz pierwszy zaprosił go na randkę. Wtedy byli tylko oni dwaj i Stiles odmówił. Minęło parę miesięcy, podczas których Peter, mimo odrzucenia, nadal pozostawał w pobliżu, oraz zagrażających życiu momentów, nim role się odwróciły i to Stiles poprosił o wspólne wyjście. Rok później w ich życiu pojawił się Chris, a Stilinski nawet nie zdążył zauważyć, kiedy łowca stał się częścią ich związku.

Lydia pstryknęła Stilesowi palcami tuż przed twarzą.

\- Przestań sobie wyobrażać swojego chłopaka nago i podziel się z nami w końcu jakimiś konkretami.

Stiles zaśmiał się trochę wymuszenie i upił łyk milkshake’a, aby zyskać na czasie.

\- Właściwie to nie ma za bardzo, o czym mówić.

\- Spotykacie się ze sobą już ponad dwa lata – jęknęła Kira, wydymając wargi niczym małe dziecko.

_Pięć lat z Peterem. Cztery z Chrisem._

\- Wiecie, jak to jest – zaczął lekko Stiles, starając się, by jego uśmiech nie wypadł sztucznie – po pewnym czasie popada się w rutynę, więc tak naprawdę nie ma nic ekscytującego, o czym mógłbym wam opowiedzieć.

\- Jak ma na imię? – spytał Scott. – Nigdy nam go nie zdradziłeś.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami, utrzymując fasadę nonszalancji.

\- Co jest takiego specjalnego w imieniu?

\- Litery – skwitowała Malia z grobową miną.

 _\- Ba ump tsh_ – zanucił Stiles, udając grę na perkusji.

Wszyscy jęknęli unisono na ten kiepski żart. Stiles zaśmiał się, wstając ze swojego miejsca.

\- Nie jesteś upoważniony do wychodzenia w trakcie naszego przesłuchania – powiedziała Lydia.

\- Wątpię, by ktokolwiek z tutaj zebranych chciałby widzieć, jak sikam do pustej szklanki Scotta. W tej sytuacji chyba możemy się wszyscy zgodzić, że jednak jestem upoważniony.

\- Niech ci będzie, ale nie myśl, że zdołasz się w ten sposób wymigać od odpowiedzi – ostrzegła Martin.

\- Oczywiście – odparował beztrosko Stiles, lawirując pomiędzy stolikami. Gdy tylko jednak znalazł się za drzwiami łazienki, oparł się całym sobą o umywalkę, a uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy.

_Cholera! Cholera! Cholera! CHOLERA!_

_Nie mów hop, póki nie przeskoczysz,_ pomyślał chłopak, zaciskając na moment powieki. To był właśnie powód, przez który tak bardzo obawiał się spotkania z watahą. Z rozmowy tego typu wyszedłby bez szwanku, gdyby miał do czynienia z jedną osobą; Scott, Liam i Malia, będący chodzącymi wykrywaczami kłamstw, w połączeniu z nadzwyczajną spostrzegawczością Lydii, to było za dużo.

Stiles wiedział, w jaki sposób naginać prawdę i pomijać pewne elementy w rozmowach z wilkołakami tak, by te się nie zorientowały. Lydia z kolei… od zawsze była dobra w wychwytywaniu tych niuansów i nie dawała sobie tak łatwo zamydlić oczu tanimi bajeczkami. By ją zwieść, Stilesowi potrzebna byłaby naprawdę przekonująca historia, poparta w odpowiednim stopniu mową ciała. Chłopak nie mógł też polegać na ogólnikach, nie zadowalały one Martin, która była uparta i potrafiła drążyć temat bez końca.

Wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie uporać się z nimi wszystkimi naraz. W pewnym momencie na pewno powinęłaby mu się noga i sekret wyszedłby na jaw. Gdy wymagała tego sytuacja, Stiles potrafił być sprytny i przebiegły, ale to już był wyższy poziom. Taki, z którym poradziłby sobie jedynie mistrz manipulacji.

Ten poziom należał do Petera.

Uczucie wstydu ogarnęło Stilesa, gdy sięgał do kieszeni po telefon; wolałby poradzić sobie z problemem sam, a nie chować się za plecami chłopaka. Wszystkie tego typu myśli uleciały jednak z jego głowy w momencie, kiedy jego palce natrafiły na pustkę. Zmarszczył brwi. Może włożył telefon do drugiej kieszeni? Sprawdził. Nic. W tylnych również.

Chłopak błyskawicznie zaczął przeszukiwać pamięć, podczas gdy jego serce stopniowo przyspieszało swą pracę. Bryła lodu osadziła się ciężko w jego żołądku, kiedy uświadomił sobie, co się stało. Zostawił telefon na stole.

Stiles wziął głęboki wdech, starając się uspokoić. Z pewnością przesadzał. Jasne, każdy z jego przyjaciół mógł wziąć jego komórkę i zacząć ją przeglądać, ale to od razu nie oznaczało, że tak właśnie się stało. Scott bez dwóch zdań broniłby prywatności Stilesa. Poza tym nikt nie wiedział, że Peter został zapisany pod nazwą Deadpool, a Chris jako Van Helsing.

Ale kogo próbował oszukać – to był zaledwie czubek góry lodowej. W galerii znajdowały się setki zdjęć Petera i Chrisa, do połowy roznegliżowanych… nie mówiąc o tych, na których Stiles całował lub przytulał się z jednym z nich…

Chłopak uderzył głową o ścianę. _Nie_ , nie będzie panikował. Pójdzie tam, weźmie swój telefon, a później zacznie udawać, że źle się poczuł, w nadziei, iż uda mu się wyjść wcześniej.

Stiles wyprostował się w jednej chwili i rozluźnił ramiona, po czym z uśmiechem na ustach wymaszerował dumnym krokiem z łazienki, powtarzając sobie w myślach: _Załatwisz szybko sprawę i nie dasz po sobie poznać, jak bardzo jesteś zdenerwowany. Walczyłeś z wilkołakami, berserkerami i psychopatami. Dasz radę._

Jego wewnętrzna mantra została jednak brutalnie zduszona, kiedy ujrzał wszystkich swoich przyjaciół pochylających się nad Lydią i wpatrujących się wielkimi oczyma w jego telefon, który dziewczyna trzymała w dłoniach.

_Zachować się luzacko czy agresywnie? Luzacko czy agresywnie? Pieprzyć to!_

Stiles podszedł szybkim krokiem do stolika i wyrwał przedmiot z rąk Lydii.

\- Ej, ja nie grzebię bezczelnie w waszych telefonach.

\- Stiles! – zdołał jednocześnie wykrztusić i wykrzyknąć Scott. – Co, do cholery, robią w twojej komórce nagie zdjęcia Petera i Chrisa?

Stiles wywrócił oczami.

\- Obaj dorabiają sobie jako gwiazdy porno i chcieli poznać moje zdanie w pewnych kwestiach.

\- To w stylu Petera – powiedziała Malia.

\- To jakiś kawał? – zapytał Liam. – Nie miałem z nim zbyt wiele do czynienia, ale wiem, jakim sadystycznym mordercą i dupkiem jest Peter.

Tak naprawdę Stilinski nie wiedział, czy powinien odczuwać ulgę, czy raczej irytację, z faktu, że grupa bardziej skupiła się na przeszłości Petera, a nie na innych powodach, dlaczego to Stiles nie powinien mieć z nim nic do czynienia.

Było też trochę intrygujące, że to akurat jego wzięli na celownik, a o Chrisie nie wspomnieli nawet słowem. Z drugiej strony, jeśli się konkuruje o uwagę z seryjnym zabójcą, trudno w takiej walce zostać zwycięzcą.

\- Umawiasz się… - zaczęła Lydia, marszcząc nos, i Stiles żałował, bo w każdej innej sytuacji uznałby ten niewielki gest za uroczy. – Umawiasz się z Chrisem _i_ Peterem?

Kira wyprostowała się momentalnie.

\- Łoo, chwila. Z obojgiem? Myślałam-…

\- Oszalałaś? – wyrwał się Scott, patrząc z wyrzutem na Lydię. – Stiles nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Peter jest psychopatą, a Chris to ojciec Allison. Stiles nie mógłby-…

\- Więc wyjaśnij zdjęcia, na których się z nimi obściskuje – odparowała Martin, wchodząc mu w słowo.

Scott zamilkł, zamknąwszy usta. Po chwili je tworzył. I znów zamknął. Jego oczy przybrały czerwony odcień, a dłonie zwinęły się w pięści i na ten widok Stiles poczuł ukłucie winy.

Wiedział, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie, ale wiedza nie sprawiła, iż ból był przez to mniej dotkliwy. Najlepszą rzeczą, jaką mógł teraz zrobić, było zostawienie przyjaciół, aby mogli to wszystko na spokojnie przetrawić. Zdawał sobie sprawę, iż później nadal będą z nim walczyć i przekonywać, jak bardzo złych wyborów dokonał, ale wolał zmierzyć się z nimi, gdy już nie będą w tak wielkim szoku. W tej chwili wszelkie emocje były zbyt świeże i przytłaczające, a to nie działało na niczyją korzyść.

\- Lepiej już pójdę – powiedział i obrócił się, kierując w stronę drzwi.

Wtedy Scott zerwał się na równe nogi i podbiegł do niego, łapiąc za rękę.

\- Nie możesz tak po prostu zniknąć. Nie po tym, czego się właśnie dowiedzieliśmy!

\- Nie chcę o tym teraz rozmawiać.

\- Cóż, wielka szkoda, bo _ja_ chcę.

\- Decyzja nie należy do ciebie – odparł Stiles, wyszarpując rękę z uścisku McCalla. Zaledwie zdążył wyjść na zewnątrz, kiedy alfa znów do niego dopadł, po raz kolejny chwytając stanowczo za ramię.

\- Po prostu powiedz mi, czy to prawda. Spotykasz się z nimi?

Stiles zatrzymał się, zastanawiając, jakie istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że Scott puści go bez otrzymania choćby jednej odpowiedzi.

\- Tak.

Uścisk McCalla stał się o wiele mocniejszy i na twarzy Stilesa pojawił się nieznaczny grymas.

\- Nie przeginaj, Scott – syknął.

\- Oberwałeś ostatnio jakąś klątwą? Co z Chrisem? On też dostał? – pytał Scott, nie zwracając większej uwagi na jego słowa.

Stiles miał wrażenie, jakby w miejscu, gdzie trzymał go wilkołak, ktoś przykładał mu do skóry rozpalone żelazo. Mimo wszystko starał się zachować spokój – zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że gdy inni dowiedzą się o jego związku z Peterem i Chrisem, nadejdzie fala tego typu pytań.

\- Gdyby to była klątwa, to musiałaby być cholernie mocna, skoro trwała przez ostatnie pięć lat. Jestem pewien, że przez ten czas Deaton by już coś zauważył, podczas moich wizyt u niego.

McCall natychmiast od niego odskoczył, jakby tym razem to co najmniej jego ktoś poparzył.

\- Jak-… jak mogłeś… jak możesz? – Scott potrząsnął głową, jego oczy błysnęły przez moment czerwienią. – On jest ojcem Allison! Jak możesz z nim sypiać? Myślałeś chociaż o tym, jak zareagowałaby, gdyby wciąż żyła?

Stiles rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie, podczas gdy ból zaczął sobie bez przeszkód torować drogę wprost do jego serca.

\- Nie zapominaj o ojcu Malii, z którą, nawiasem mówiąc, kiedyś się umawiałem. Więc serio, jeśli pomyślisz nad tym trochę dłużej, biorąc pod uwagę skalę moralną, spotykanie się z Chrisem to nic w porównaniu z byciem z Peterem. Ale zgaduję, że nawet po tylu latach wszystko wciąż sprowadza się do Allison.

Scott skrzywił się ledwo zauważalnie i cofnął o pół kroku, szybko jednak odzyskał rezon, a jego wściekłość powróciła ze zdwojona siłą.

\- Była twoją przyjaciółką! Bezcześcisz jej pamięć! I tak, to, co robisz z Peterem, jest tak popieprzone, że nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć. Nie zdradzasz jedynie Allison. Tu chodzi też o Malię. Myślałem, że ją kochasz.

Stiles schował jedną z rąk do kieszeni, by powstrzymać się tym samym przed uderzeniem McCalla w twarz.

\- _Kocham_ Malię. Jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, moją siostrą.

\- A ty pieprzysz się z jej ojcem!

Ramiona Stilesa zadrżały wręcz z nagromadzonego w nich napięcia.

\- Taa, nie musisz mi, kurwa, o tym przypominać, Scott. Doskonale wiem, jak cholernie okropną czyni mnie to osobą, okej? Naprawdę sądzisz, że nie zdaję sobie sprawy, jak bardzo to wszystko jest popierdolone? Myślisz, że ukrywałem to przed wami dla jakiejś głupiej podniety? Nie, od początku wiedziałem, jak to wygląda, i wiesz co? To niczego nie zmienia. To nie zmienia tego, co wobec nich czuję.

\- Są dużo starsi od ciebie, a jeden z nich to morderca.

\- Tak właściwie, to Chris również nim jest. Tylko dlatego, że postanowiłeś się z nim sprzymierzyć i wpisać na listę „tych dobrych”, nie zmienia faktu, że całe swoje życie poświęcił polowaniu i zabijaniu nadnaturalnych stworzeń. A biorąc pod uwagę to, że klanowi przez pewien czas przewodził Gerard, możesz być pewien jak cholera, że z ręki Chrisa zginęli prawdopodobnie również niewinni.

\- To co innego! Poza tym nie o tym teraz rozmawiamy.

\- A o czym rozmawiamy, Scott? – zapytał Stiles, chrząkając znacząco. – Chodzi o Petera? Chrisa? Allison? O różnicę wieku? A może o poligamiczność? Na czym chcesz się skupić, żebyśmy mogli wreszcie zakończyć tę dyskusję? Żebym mógł się stąd zabrać w cholerę, gdzieś, gdzie nie będę musiał bez końca wysłuchiwać wszelkich wątpliwości, które kiedykolwiek przemknęły mi przez głowę, na kanale Scott FM.

Scott otworzył usta, w tej jednak chwili pojawiła się Malia, zatykając mu je. Zarówno McCall, jak i Stiles, podskoczyli spłoszeni jej nagłym przybyciem. Dziewczyna okrążyła wilkołaka, jej oczy lśniły intensywnie niebiesko.

\- Wróć do środka i ochłoń trochę – zwróciła się w stronę Scotta, wzrok utkwiony mając jednak w Stilesie.

\- Malia – zaczął Scott, lecz został natychmiast uciszony.

\- Jeśli ktokolwiek ma prawo tutaj do wściekania się, to właśnie ja. A teraz idź do środka i daj nam ze Stilesem trochę prywatności.

Scott zacisnął szczękę, a jego dłonie na przemian rozluźniały się i zwijały w pięści. W końcu chłopak wziął głęboki wdech i wszedł z powrotem do knajpki. Kira, Liam, i Lydia stali przy oknie, obserwując bieg wydarzeń. Stiles potrząsnął głową, odrywając od nich wzrok, i mruknął pod nosem:

\- Zgaduję, że ty również chcesz na mnie nawrzeszczeć?

Malia przekrzywiła głowę i podeszła do niego powolnym krokiem. Jej czoło zmarszczyło się w wyrazie głębokiego zamyślenia, kiedy to badawczym spojrzeniem omiatała twarz Stilesa.

\- Nie wyglądasz na takiego, co stracił rozum. Z drugiej strony – Peter przez większość czasu też nie sprawiał takiego wrażenia.

Stiles parsknął.

\- Uznam to za komplement.

\- Mogę dokopać Scottowi, jeśli chcesz.

Nagle myśli Stilesa upodobniły się do wpadających na siebie wagonów pociągu podczas ostrego hamowania. Chłopak spojrzał Malii w oczy, a prosta szczerość, jaką tam znalazł, wprawiła go w osłupienie.

Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. Był pewien, że to właśnie od Malii najbardziej mu się oberwie, a wyszło na to, iż Tate nie tylko wykazała się zrozumieniem, ale również zaoferowała się, że będzie bronić Stilesa przed zarzutami innych.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał cicho Stilinski.

Malia wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Scott to kretyn i myśli, że wszystko mu wolno. Stawienie się za tobą murem to idealna okazja, by dać mu nauczkę.

Stiles potrząsnął głową.

\- Umawiam się z twoim tatą.

\- To tylko więzy krwi – Malia po raz kolejny wzruszyła ramionami. – Bardziej jako swojego ojca postrzegam twojego tatę. To nadal trochę dziwne, ale nie w sensie „mój były umawia się z moim tatą” , to bardziej coś w stylu „mój brat umawia się z psychopatą oraz gościem, który posiada sporo broni i dużo pije”. Może i żyłam w lesie przez kilka lat, ale nawet dla mnie brzmi to jak złe połączenie.

\- Twój brat? – powtórzył Stiles ze zdumieniem.

\- Nie ty jeden postrzegasz nas jako rodzeństwo – odparła Malia, dając mu lekkiego kuksańca w ramię.

\- A co z różnicą wieku? Tym, że jest nas trzech?

Malia mogła być tolerancyjna, ale nawet ona musiała mieć jakieś granice.

Dziewczyna po raz trzeci wzruszyła ramionami i to już się zaczynało robić odrobinę przerażające.

\- Spędzenie połowy życia jako kojot pozwala ci dostrzec, jak niewiele tak naprawdę znaczą te rzeczy.

Niedowierzanie i nadzieja wywołane jej słowami toczyły ze sobą walkę w sercu Stilesa.

\- Och, jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, która wydaje się być trochę niepokojąca – na twarzy Malii pojawił się niewielki grymas. – To takie… dziwne, wiedzieć, jak wygląda twoja twarz podczas seksu, i mieć jednocześnie świadomość tego, że Chris i Peter też to wiedzą – dziewczyna otrzepała się, imitując przechodzące ją dreszcze. – Nie wiem, dlaczego akurat to, no ale cóż. Z drugiej strony wiem, jak wygląda twarz Kiry i Scott też to wie, więc jaki jest tak naprawdę sens w roztrząsaniu tego? I tak nic na to nie poradzisz – zakończyła lekko Tate, wyrzucając ręce w górę, podczas gdy Stiles wpatrywał się w nią z otwartymi ustami.

\- Ty tak na serio? Nie mówisz tego wszystkiego tylko z litości, prawda?

\- Nie, Stiles – mówiąc to, Malia przyciągnęła go ku sobie i przytuliła. – To trochę dziwne i dezorientujące, i tak w ogóle uważam, że ty i Chris powinniście zerwać z Peterem, ale rozumiem. I, co najważniejsze, znam cię. Wiem, że nieważne jak głupie rzeczy czasem robisz, to zawsze masz ku temu dobre powody – czynisz to, co uważasz za słuszne, za nic nie chcąc wyrządzić jakiejkolwiek krzywdy – wypuściła go z objęć i trzepnęła w ucho. – To nie znaczy, że nie nawalasz, popełniając różne gafy. Po prostu łatwiej wybaczyć je tobie niż innym ludziom.

\- Ał – mruknął Stiles, pocierając ucho. – Dzięki – ton jego głosu był zabarwiony kpiną, aczkolwiek pod płaszczykiem sarkazmu kryła się łatwa do odczytania czułość oraz jawna wdzięczność.

Malia klepnęła go w ramię.

\- Lepiej stąd spadaj. Nie wiem, jak długo Kirze i Liamowi uda się jeszcze powstrzymywać Scotta przed wkroczeniem do akcji.

Stiles pochwycił jej dłoń i ścisnął lekko.

\- Jesteś cudowna i zawsze będę cię kochał.

Malia odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem.

\- Uczucie odwzajemnione, ale lepiej wstrzymaj się z poważniejszymi deklaracjami, w przeciwnym razie moja dziewczyna spuści Scotta ze smyczy.

Stiles ze śmiechem pobiegł w stronę swojego jeepa. W momencie, kiedy ruszał z parkingu z piskiem opon, Scott wypadł z baru. Wściekłość wypisana na jego twarzy graniczyła niemal z szaleństwem, aczkolwiek i tak była ona jedynie marną namiastkę wkurzonego Dereka Hale’a.

Stiles nieco się skrzywił. Prawdopodobnie powinien opracować ewentualny plan na wypadek niezapowiedzianej wizyty młodszego Hale’a w przeciągu najbliższych kilku dni. Teraz jednak nie pragnął niczego innego, niż tylko wrócić do domu. W godzinę później był już na miejscu.

Zaraz po wejściu przywitał go miły zapach jedzenia i podążając za nim, Stiles znalazł się w kuchni, gdzie zastał gotującego Petera i obejmującego go od tyłu Chrisa.

\- Coś tutaj ładnie pachnie – oznajmił chłopak.

\- Jak spotkanie? – spytał Chris, podnosząc głowę z ramienia Petera i uśmiechając się ciepło.

Stiles odsunął krzesło od stołu i usiadł na nim ciężko, niemal natychmiast się osuwając.

\- Czuję się wykończony.

Peter mruknął coś pod nosem, po czym wyswobodził się z uścisku Chrisa. Łowca natychmiast zrozumiał aluzję i dołączył do Stilesa.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał.

\- Możemy się spodziewać wizyty Dereka. Nie wiem, którego z nas będzie usiłował zabić, ale mam przeczucie, że padnie albo na mnie, albo na Petera.

\- Dlaczego Derek chciałby nas zabić?

Stiles westchnął, przetarł twarz dłońmi, po czym odparł zmęczonym głosem:

\- Wataha wie.

Chris momentalnie zesztywniał, Peter natomiast parsknął.

\- Wow, brawa za spostrzegawczość.

\- Peter – upomniał mężczyznę Chris.

\- Widziałeś ich kiedykolwiek razem? Stiles nigdy zbytnio się nie trudził, by trzymać w tajemnicy nasz związek. Raz, kiedy cię nie było, doprowadziłem go do orgazmu bez ściągania spodni. To było godzinę przed jego spotkaniem z przyjaciółmi. Żadne z nich nie miało nawet najmniejszych podejrzeń, chociaż cuchnął mną na kilometr. Nie ma to jak wyostrzone zmysły wilkołaków, zawsze niezawodne…

Chris potrząsnął głową, po czym sięgnął ponad stołem i uścisnął krzepiąco ramię Stilesa.

\- Bardzo prawdopodobne, że twój ojciec połączy siły z Derekiem.

Peter znieruchomiał na moment. Odwrócił się i, mrużąc oczy, zmierzył Chrisa od stóp do głów bacznym spojrzeniem, niemal zupełnie jakby miał do czynienia z wrogiem.

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym wziął za ciebie kulkę, jeśli szeryf zapuka do naszych drzwi, Chris.

Stiles zachichotał na ten nietypowy sposób, w jaki Peter okazywał im miłość. Chris uśmiechnął się i przytulił chłopaka.

\- Scott też może się tu zjawić – wymamrotał Stiles, odwzajemniając uścisk z całej siły.

Peter prychnął i odrzucił na bok łopatkę, którą coś mieszał.

\- No świetnie, najlepiej zróbmy imprezę i każmy wszystkim przynieść własne jedzenie.

Stiles roześmiał się cicho.

\- Albo moglibyśmy urządzić noc walk. Rozstawilibyśmy tutaj ring i każdy miałby szansę się z nami zmierzyć.

\- Jeśli nikt poza Derekiem, Scottem i szeryfem nie przyjdzie, będziemy mieli przewagę liczebną – powiedział Chris.

\- Myślisz, że zdołamy wyjść z tego cało? – spytał Stiles, odsuwając się od niego na tyle, by spojrzeć mu w oczy; w jego głosie czaiła się nuta powagi.

\- Razem? – uścisk mężczyzny stał się mocniejszy. – Nikt dotąd nie dał nam jeszcze rady – zapewnił stanowczo.

Stiles uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, rozluźniając w jego ramionach, po czym położył głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

\- Masz rację. Niech tylko spróbują nas rozdzielić.

\- Z przyjemnością poderżnąłbym parę gardeł – dodał Peter, pozwalając wysunąć się swoim pazurom.

\- Peter! – zawołali wspólnie z naganą Stiles oraz Chris.


End file.
